The present invention relates to match firearms, and, more particularly, it relates to firing and trigger mechanisms for self-loading match pistols.
There are already known match pistols wherein the firing and trigger mechanism includes a hammer associated with the firing spring and retained in a cocked position by a bell crank of which one end is engaged by the hammer and the other end bears against the sear notch of the hammer catch. The hammer catch is connected through a triggering rod resiliently biased thereto to the trigger.
The bell crank is biased against the hammer when the latter is cocked. The spring biasing the bell crank against the hammer has one end connected to the bell crank and the other end secured to the pistol frame.
To limit the length of the idle motion of the trigger (i.e. the motion after the hammer catch has released the bell crank), the base of the trigger, by which the latter is suspended from the frame, has mounted thereon an adjustment screw positioned so that a clearance is left intermediate the end of this screw and the frame, this clearance being taken up at the moment when the hammer catch is withdrawn from under the hammer (see, for example, USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 102,355, Int. Cl. F 41 c 19/00).
A disadvantage of this known firing and trigger mechanism is that when the bell crank and the hammer catch are disengaged, at the moment of their disengagement there is experienced by the sportsman the so-called "trigger drop". As the trigger is being depressed or pulled, there is applied thereto an effort which has to counterbalance the effort of the springs and the forces of friction between the sear notch of the hammer catch and the arm of the bell crank, engaging this notch. The moment the hammer catch and the bell crank are disengaged, the force of friction therebetween drops to zero, which means that the "trigger drop" is experienced, and this might result in jerking of the pistol, and, consequently, in poorer accuracy of firing.
It is an object of the present invention to create a firing and trigger mechanism for a self-loading match pistol, wherein the effort of pulling the trigger prior to the moment of disengagement of the bell crank and the hammer catch and after their disengagement should be maintained practically permanent.